XSS-Shikon
by Rinnu
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome, aparentemente tienen una feliz vida y llena de amor, pero sin saberlo se casaron con la persona equivocada. Necesitaran una misión en el espacio para darse cuenta de ello.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **XSS-Shikon**

Capítulo 1

 _Año 251 después de la revolución tecnonuclear._

 _Tierra, Tokio, Pub "Gunsen"._

La tripulación del "XSS-Shikon" y otros invitados más, estaban despidiendo después de 35 años de servicio, al que había sido el Jefe de navegación. Entre brindis y anécdotas disfrutaban de la celebración, pero en una esquina apartada, el capitán de dicha flota, un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello corto negro y ojos grises, escuchaba las nuevas noticias que le tenía Fuji Myoga, vicealmirante de las fuerzas espaciales oriéntales. Y nada de lo que escuchaba le gustaba.

― ¡Higurashi, ven acá!― llamó Myoga, él era un hombre regordete de casi 60 años, su cabello ya todo blanco y semblante amigable.

De inmediato una mujer de unos 25 años, cabellos azabaches y mechones azules se levantó de la mesa donde estaba. Portaba el uniforme de la academia, una recién egresada.

― No pongas esa cara.― dijo Myoga al ver la cara de fastidio que tenía el hombre de ojos dorados.― Es una chica muy lista, la primera en su clase y debemos reemplazar a Hujang.

― No puedo trabajar con una mujer y menos, vivir con ella prácticamente tres meses.

― No te opusiste a Sango, Pink y a Kimyan.

― Kimyan, es _Dwingelooriana_ no hay compatibilidad con los humanos, Pink es lesbiana y Sango está casada con Miroku, ambos van en la tripulación.

― Todo esto es por Kikyou.― dijo al captar que la preocupación del capitán era la mujer que tenía por esposa.― No te preocupes no se enterará, lo prometo, es una misión súper secreta. Solo estará contigo en esto por su prueba, luego se va a otra tripulación, además, Higurashi está casada desde hace dos semanas.

― ¿Con quién?― que estuviera casada cambiaba las cosas ¿Cierto?

― Akitoki Hojo, no lo conoces.

― Señor.― saludo de modo militar la azabache.

― Te presento a Taisho Inuyasha, él será tu supervisor, jefe y capitán durante estos tres meses.

― Un placer señor, no lo defraudaré.

― Eso veremos, no quiero a gente incompetente en mi nave.― fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha al levantarse y hacerle ver su imponente figura.

― ¿Hice algo malo?― preguntó la chica al quedar a solas con el vicealmirante.

― Nada, no le prestes atención a eso. Vamos a presentarte al resto de la tripulación.― dijo al guiarla donde parte la tripulación bebía.

― Vicealmirante, gusto en verlo.― saludó un joven de ojos morados y peinado con una pequeña coleta.

― Vengo a presentarles a la nueva timonel, la Subteniente Higurashi.

― Un gusto, soy el comandante Hoshi Miroku y primer oficial.

― Teniente Soun Sango, jefa de operaciones tácticas.― se presentó una mujer de largo cabello y ojos marrones.

― Un gusto, soy el Cabo Fox Shippo, asistente en el cuarto de máquinas.― saludo un joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello cobrizo amarrado en una coleta alta.

Kagome le observó, percatándose de inmediato que ese joven, poseía orejas puntiagudas y ojos esmeraldas. Todas sus facciones le recordaban a un zorro, causándole gracia al hacer la unión con su apellido.

― Okami Kouga: Teniente, segundo oficial al mando y jefe de seguridad.― fue el turno de un joven moreno y de atrapantes ojos azules.

― Un placer, me siento honrada de trabajar con la mejor flota.

― Se hace lo que se puede.― contestó Kouga con una sonrisa.

― Entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo de saber que la cuidaran.― dijo Myoga.

― ¿Por qué tanto interés?― preguntó Sango.

― Emm... Su capitán está un poco hostil.

― Que se joda, ven aquí con nosotros.― invitó Sango a Kagome a sentarse entre ella y Shippou.― Te daré algunos consejos para sobrevivir a él.

― Yo también puedo, hace dos años no me quería abordo y no me ha echado.― dijo divertido Shippou y una sonrisa traviesa.

― Se las dejo, debo ir a alistar las últimas cosas de su viaje.― dijo en despedida Myoga.

― Perdón que pregunte, pero ¿Eres un kitsune?― interrogó Kagome al más joven de ellos.

― Sí que lo soy.― dijo con orgullo.― Kouga es un Laican.

― Ya decía yo que tenías unos rasgos muy lobunos.

― Me alagas.

Kagome estaba feliz de ya tener algunos amigos, en su primer día no se sentiría tan sola.

* * *

 _Puerto espacial de las fuerzas espaciales orientales. Hangar MJ-46._

El capitán Taisho estaba frente a su tripulación, dando unas palabras antes de abordar la nave e iniciar con la misión, que los mantendría ocupados por tres meses.

― Escúchenme bien. La misión es ir a Káak, hacer una exploración y detectar los peligros que expone ese planeta ahora que cinco de sus volcanes se activaron. Si existe manera de dormirlos de nuevo, lo haremos, si no, llamamos a una nave de recate. De todos depende el éxito de la misión.― explicaba mientras veía a cada uno.― Al terminar, nos darán las indicaciones para nuestra última tarea. Pasando a otra cosa, como saben, tristemente nuestro timonel se retiró, ahora la subteniente Higurashi cumplirá esa tarea.― agregó al señalar a la azabache que estaba en uno de los últimos lugares, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.― Tienes un gran lugar que llenar, da lo mejor de ti, niña.

Kagome se sintió ofendida y dolida, hasta ahora no tenía la aceptación de su capitán, pero ella le enseñaría que podía ser tan buena como el timonel anterior.

― Ahora que todo está dicho, vayan a sus puestos, partimos en 15 minutos.

Inuyasha se fue a la cabina y un joven de ojos morados, fue tras él. Debía hablar con su capitán y mejor amigo antes que los demás llegarán al puente de mando.

― ¿Qué quieres Miroku?

― No seas tan duro con ella.

― No lo soy.

― Claro que lo eres, dale una oportunidad, la señorita no tiene la culpa de tus problemas maritales.

― ¿Quién te dice que tengo problemas maritales?

― Es tan obvio. Trata bien a la nueva, recuerda que somos una familia y...

― A sus puestos.― cortó Inuyasha al ver llegar a su equipo.― Higurashi fija el curso, a mi señal despegas.

― A la orden.

― Cuarto de máquinas, operaciones, transportación ¿Listos?― preguntó por medio del intercomunicador.― Higurashi, sácanos de aquí.― Kagome asintió e inició con la orden de su capitán.

El "XSS-Shikon" despegó y de esa manera, iniciaba el viaje que duraría tres meses y podía cambiar la vida de sus tripulantes.

* * *

 _Día 15 de la misión._ _Órbita del planeta Vega._ _Puente de mando._

La vida no lo quería, habían llegado a su primera parada que era el planeta Vega, donde les suministrarían provisiones, pero eso no sería posible sin su intérprete, que en esos momentos se encontraba convaleciente en una camilla del área médica. No entendía cómo era que Pryanka había ingerido algo en mal estado.

― Tranquilo capitán.― habló Suikotsu, el médico en jefe.― Los Neptunianos no comen peces y fue un accidente que los ingiriera.

― ¿Cuánto más tardará en estar bien?

― Hasta mañana a medio día y aun así no estará en condiciones de bajar de la nave.

― ¿Cuándo podrá bajar?

― Tres días.

Eso era mucho tiempo, tenía un itinerario que seguir, no se podían dar el lujo de atrasarse y no poder desalojar Káak.

― ¿Cuáles son las ordenes?― preguntó Kouga al ver que Inuyasha se había quedado pensando demasiado.

― Iré sin Pryanka.

― Sin él no podrás comunicarte adecuadamente y corres el riesgo de ofenderlos.

― Capitán, señor...― habló Kagome al ver que Inuyasha se alistaba para marcharse.― ¡Capitán escúcheme!

― ¿Ahora qué Higurashi?― preguntó con fastidio.

― Yo me puedo comunicar, con ellos.

― ¿Hablas Lyriano?― estaba realmente sorprendido, en el archivo de ella no estaba esa información.

― Sí señor, mi padre me enseñó cuando niña.

― Bien, ve por tu chamarra, hace frío en Vega, te espero en la puerta sur.

Kagome no espero más y fue a su camarote, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad y no defraudaría a su capitán.

 **...**

 _Recinto de Ix'chel, Regente de Vega._

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban frente a una vegana de apariencia era humanoide, su piel era blanca y brillaba como si finos cristales estuvieran adheridos a ella, en la frente una gema azul resaltaba, vestía una túnica verde y en vez de cabello, su cráneo formaba finas curvas en tonos cálidos.

Kagome estaba más que complacida de poder demostrar que ella podía aportar más a la misión. Traducía cada cosa que se hablaba, hasta ahora Ix'chel, les había proporcionado combustible, suministros médicos y alimento. Pero al saber su misión a Káak y la ruta que debían seguir, su semblante cambió a uno preocupado.

― ¿Qué dijo?― preguntó Inuyasha al notar el cambio.

― Que tengamos cuidado, que por ningún motivo nos detengamos en el planeta de los Sextanianos, en esta época no son muy amables.

― ¿Por qué?

― Época de apareamiento.

― Lo que nos faltaba.― refunfuñó el chico.

― Señor, dicen que la ruta más segura es por el cuadrante OmegaXi.

― Eso nos atrasará una semana, pero si es la mejor opción, tomaremos esa ruta.― no iba a arriesgar a su tripulación, ya después encontraría la manera de recuperar el tiempo.

Inuyasha estaba por despedirse, cuando se percató que Ix'chel volvía a hablar y Kagome tenían una expresión de quien no comprende nada. Eso le inquietó y de no ser porque se vio cubierto por polvos de colores, hubiese preguntado qué decía su anfitriona.

― ¡¿Ahora qué hacen?!― ahora tenía más colores que una caja de pinturas, gracias a varias jovencitas y en sus manos un extraño amuleto entregado por la regente.

― Un ritual de protección y...

― Que se den prisa, debemos irnos.― interrumpió de mala gana, al menos pudieron advertirle.

Kagome agradeció ser interrumpida justo en el momento que se dio cuenta para que eran los amuletos que recibían. Iba a sacarlos de su error, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, ya que su capitán jamás se enteraría.

* * *

 _Día 21. Sala de entretenimiento del "XSS-Shikon"._

La tripulación presente en la sala de entretenimiento habían dejado de ver la película proyectada, porque la nueva discusión entre su capitán y la timonel, era más entretenida. Y todo por una diferencia deportiva.

― ¿Qué dijo?― preguntó indignada Kagome.

― Que los Yomiuri Giants, son los mejores.― contestó con arrogancia.

― No, son los Hanshin Tigers.

― Giants.

― Tigers.

― Los Giants han ganado más campeonatos.

― Pues los Tigers han mejorado mucho en los últimos años, pueden ganar este año y solo están a cuatro campeonatos de alcanzar a tus amados Giants.

― Lo dudo Higurashi, los Giants están invictos, es su mejor año.

― Muy entretenida su charla, pero es hora de cenar.― interrumpió Miroku al ver que era hora de la cena.

― Antes que ella se retracte.

― No lo haré.

― Si lo harás.

― Sigue soñando.

― ¡Ya basta!― gritó Sango, ese tipo de peleas entre esos dos, ya era muy normal, y si no tuviera hambre, podría seguir observando.― Kagome, tú vienes conmigo y Miroku, llévate a Inuyasha.

Sango se llevó a rastras a Kagome e Inuyasha se quedó forcejeando con Miorku y Koga, que lo retenían para que no continuara su discusión en el comedor.

* * *

 _Día 29. Comedor del "XSS-Shikon", hora del almuerzo._

Kagome estaba en la barra de comida, en la lista del menú, aparecía Ramen y al pedir un tazón de esos sabrosos fideos, le dijeron que ya no había.

― Waaa, ¿Por qué no hay?― preguntó sorprendida, no había muchos comiendo y ninguno de ellos tenía tazones.

― El capitán nos cambia nuestra porción por puntos galácticos.― contestó un cabo que estaba cerca de ella.

― ¡¿Qué?! No puede hacer eso.― volteó a verlo y allí estaba, sentado en una mesa al fondo con varios tazones.

― Es un trato justo.― contestó otro compañero.― Pronto nacerá mi hijo y necesitaré esos puntos.

― Yo quería Ramen.

― Hubieras llegado antes.― contestó Inuyasha al terminar su penúltimo tazón.― Se estaba cansando de tantas quejas.

― No se habla con la boca llena.

― Come pollo, está muy bueno.― intervino Sango.― Tiene salsa de cacahuate y patatas.

― Soy alérgica al cacahuate.

― No puedes comer solo ensalada, debe haber otra cosa.― dijo la castaña al ver la barra.― Puedes comer empanadas de pescado.

De mala gana Kagome se sirvió una gran variedad de vegetales y frutas, el capitán ya la estaba hartando.

 **...**

Llevaba una bandeja y caminaba a toda prisa por el corredor a las cabinas de la tripulación. Resopló molesto, odiaba esa parte amable que tenía. Él no sabía que esa mujer era alérgica al cacahuate.

― Tonta, abre, es una orden.

― ¿Ahora que quiere?― dijo una malhumorada Kagome.

― Ten.― Inuyasha le entregó la bandeja que llevaba.― Le pedí al cocinero que lo hiciera.

― Pierna ahumada y espagueti, mi platillo favorito.― dijo sorprendida al ver la comida.

― ¿Cómo supo?

― No lo sabía, pero hace días vi que lo comías con mucho gusto y me pareció buena idea.

Mientras Inuyasha se explicaba apenado, Kagome sentía que su corazón latía como loco, ni siquiera Hoyo sabía que eso era su comida favorita.

― Muchas gracias.

― Tienes media hora más de descanso, aprovéchalo.

Kagome asintió y vio marchar a su capitán, tal vez ella lo estaba juzgando mal y en realidad era una persona muy amable.

* * *

 _Día 39. Segundo día en_ _Káak_.

La situación en Káak, todavía no era critica, podían controlar tres volcanes y mandar a su población a un lugar seguro dentro del planeta, mientras los otros dos hacían erupción.

Pero en ese momento Inuyasha y Kagome estaban corriendo lejos de una leve erupción, habían ido a monitorear uno de los volcanes y se vieron atrapados.

― Esto si funciona.― dijo Inuyasha al eludir las rocas calientes y ver el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, aquel que les fue entregado por Ix'chel y creía que era para la protección.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver que Kagome se había quedado pensativa, seguramente tenía miedo por no volver.

― Nada, todo bien.― contestó la chica.

Por un momento se quedó contemplando a su capitán, en situaciones de riesgos se veía tan esplendoroso. Todo lleno de lodo, mojado por el sudor y su actitud siempre alerta, le sorprendieron enormemente, hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero poseía unos hermosos ojos grises.

― Tranquila, regresaremos y veras a tu esposo de nuevo.― dijo al suponer que eso le preocupaba a ella.

― ¿Cómo?

― Que veras a tu esposo de nuevo, debes extrañarlo.

― Sí, lo hago.― dijo decaída, en verdad no lo extrañaba.― ¿Esto ya es normal en su relación? Digo, irse por un largo tiempo, no verse.

― No nos quejamos, Kikyou es médico y pasa más tiempo en el hospital que en casa.

― ¿Por qué no se alistó en la tripulación?― preguntó al saber que sería muy fácil y pasarían tiempo juntos.

― No le gusta convivir mucho con otras...― meditó por un momento, debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.― No es buena congeniando con quienes no sean humanos. No los odia, es solo que... No ha tenido experiencias muy agradables con ellos.

― No entiendo.― eso le extrañó, ella tenía muy buenos amigos de otras razas.

― Cuando niña, un hanyou atacó a su familia, su pequeña hermana casi muere.

― ¿Un hanyou?

― Ya sabes, los que son de dos o más razas. No se controlan en ocasiones y pierden el control. ¿Por qué esa cara?― preguntó al ver que ella le observaba fijamente.

― Yo pienso que son como todos, los hay buenos y los hay malos.

Por un breve momento, ambos se quedaron viendo, era la primera vez que tenían una conversación larga y no peleaban.

― Démonos prisa, la nave no está lejos.― dijo Inuyasha al notar que las rocas habían parado, estar junto a Kagome le estaba resultando terriblemente reconfortante.

* * *

 _Día 46._ _Sala de_ _observación_ _del XSS-Shikon._

Kagome estaba sentada junto al ventanal observando la fantástica vista que tenía del espacio. No podía dormir y fue a distraerse y pensar un poco. Desde su visita a Káak, no dejaba de pensar en su capitán, su cabeza era un lío. El sonido de la puerta abrirse la alerto, era Inuyasha quien había entrado.

― Es impresionante, nunca deja de serlo.― dijo a modo de saludo él.

― Sí que lo es.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormida.― jamás espero encontrarla en ese sitio, debía estar dormida.

― Lo mismo le digo.

― No podía dormir.― contestó al tomar asiento junto a ella.

― Igual yo.

― ¿Puedo saber la razón?

― Hojo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y aprovechando el tema, confesó algo que había hecho hace días.

― Me tomé la libertad de buscarlo en el sistema, espero no te ofendas, solo quería conocer mejor los antecedentes de mi tripulación. Te confieso algo, no tengo idea del porque le elegiste.

― Siempre ha sido amable, atento, alegre, vela por mí y nos conocemos desde la adolescencia. ¿Por qué Kikyou?― le devolvió la pregunta, no la conocía pero imaginaba que era una mujer hermosa.

― No lo sé, creí saberlo.― Kagome no se esperaba esa respuesta, dejándola completamente sorprendida.― Pero ahora no lo sé... Siempre pensé que era porque en verdad la amaba, pero ahora...

― ¿Qué pasa?― en ese momento se preocupó por el hombre, su mirada estaba cabizbaja, triste y angustiada.

― Yo... Es solo que... Jamás me sentí nervioso, ansioso o idiota a su lado, ya sabes todas esas cosas que dicen que sientes cuando te enamoras de alguien.

― Yo tampoco.― concordó, hasta ahora creía que era a la única que le pasaba.

― Pero si las siento cuando estoy cont...

"Capitán, se le solicita con urgencia en el cuarto de comunicaciones. Tiene una llamada de la base en la tierra."

La voz de la asistente de comunicaciones les interrumpió. Inuyasha suspiró un poco aliviado, estuvo por confesarse a Kagome y cometer un gran error.

― Ya voy, ve a descansar, te necesito mañana al 100%.

― A la orden capitán.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

 **Esta historia comenzó con Inuyasha de piloto y una Kagome intérprete, ambos de las fuerzas armadas, pero en un giro inesperado, la trama se volvió futurista y SciFi. En verdad deseo que esto les guste. Pronto son leemos en la segunda parte.**

 **31/01/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

Advertencia: Esté capítulo cuenta con teniendo erótico, favor de leer bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **XSS-Shikon**

Capítulo 2.

 _Día 51. Sala de lectura._

Había ido a leer un poco para distraerse, toda su mente seguía hecha un lío, intentó ver fotos de Hojo, recordar las razones por las cuales se casó con él, recordar que lo amaba, porque... Lo amaba ¿Verdad?.

Sin embargo, mientras más lo pensaba, más se arrepentía de haberse casado. Sentía que fue una decisión muy apresurada, empujada por la presión de sus familias, quienes querían verlos en matrimonio pronto.

 **...**

El primer mes ya había pasado desde que dejaron la tierra y en recompensa, la tripulación podría comunicarse con sus familias, por un corto tiempo, pero eso les alegraba. Inuyasha revisaba el orden en que pasarían y al ver el de Kagome, no pudo evitar ir a buscarla, era una buena excusa para verla, pero ¿Dónde podría estar?.

Cuando finalmente dio con ella, estaba sentada en una silla en forma de huevo y tenía su mirada fija en un libro.

― Kagome, pueden hacer llamadas, pero el tiempo se limita a tres minutos.― informó Inuyasha al encontrarla.― Akitoki espera, eres la número 32.― odiaba eso, odiaba a Akitoki ¿Por qué no conoció a Kagome dos años atrás?.

― DJ, acaba de ser padre, dale mi tiempo.― dijo sin verle y seguir fingiendo que leía.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó sorprendido, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y se sentó en la mesa de centro.

― No me siento con ánimos para hablar.

― ¿Qué sucede?― ya se había preocupado, Kagome no era de esa manera.

― Soy una pésima persona, una muy horrible.― subió sus pies a la silla y escondió su cara entre sus piernas.

― No lo eres.― dijo al cogerle una mano e intentar que le mirara.

― Si lo soy, se supone que prometí ser fiel a Hojo, pero yo... Yo creo que me enamoré de alguien más.― soltó en un sollozo.

― ¿De la tripulación?― Inuyasha trago saliva, su corazón dolió cuando ella asintió, pero debía esconder sus sentimientos.

― Soy horrible, no puedo verlo.

― Lo mismo me pasa, en estos últimos días he buscado maneras para alargar el viaje.― confesó haciendo que la azabache le mirara.― Pero he fracasado, llevamos buen tiempo, sé que soy un egoísta y va en contra del protocolo, pero la quiero junto a mí, no quiero volver a la tierra, porque eso significaría que la perderé.

― Creo que es normal en el espacio, al estar lejos de otros, falsos sentimientos se crean en...

― No es normal, jamás me había pasado.

― Capitán.― saludo Ginta al ver a su capitán, nunca pensó verlo también allí y casi a oscuras con la timonel.― Subteniente, su turno será en 5 minutos, debe venir a la sala de comunicaciones.

― Ginta, dile a DJ que de regalo por su hijo, la teniente y yo le sedemos nuestro tiempo.― dijo Inuyasha al querer que les dejaran solos.

― A la orden capitán.― de inmediato se marchó, pero en él se formaron muchas preguntas, desde hace tiempo esos dos actuaban raro.

Kagome se levantó una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, no podía seguir a lado de Inuyasha. No sabía qué le dolía más, estar enamorada de Inuyasha y saber que lo suyo era imposible, o que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de alguien fuera de su esposa.

― ¿Dónde vas? ¡Kagome!

― ¿Cómo lo soportas?― preguntó al detenerse a causa del agarre de Inuyasha en su brazo.― Estar con ella y no ser correspondido.― agregó para explicarse mejor.

― Decidí que aprovecharía cada momento que compartamos y lo atesoraría, guardaría en mi mente sus hermosas sonrisas, cada una de sus miradas que me da con sus hermosos y achocolatados ojos, sin olvidar su rebelde melena azabache.

 _¿Azabache? ¿Achocolatados? ¿Por qué sentía que hablaba de ella?_

― Sin olvidar el carácter de los mil demonios que tiene cuando discutimos.

― Inuyasha...

Sus miradas se cruzaron, quedaron atrapados en un tiempo en que solo ellos dos existían, era como si sus vidas estuviesen conectadas. La poca distancia entre ambos desapareció, sus labios se habían unido en un suave beso, un beso que cambiaba el curso de sus vidas.

* * *

 _Día 54. Bahía Médica._

Suikotsu le había llamado para infórmale de la salud de algunos de sus tripulantes, entre ellos estaba el hermano menor de Sango, que era técnico en el cuarto de máquinas.

― Capitán, debemos regresar a Vega.

― ¿Por qué?

― Botan, Kohaku y Ginta, están enfermos, tienen intoxicación, tocaron una planta en Káak y no queda suficiente para un tratamiento completo.

― Higurashi, fija el curso a Vega.― ordenó por medio del radio.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver que Suikotsu no le había dicho todo.

― Kohaku necesita cuanto antes medicamento, es quien está más intoxicado, de no recibir la dosis adecuada podría ser fatal.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado por parte de Sango, ella iba saliendo de la bahía. Había escuchado lo último de la conversación, hasta ahora no se había preocupado porque era una enfermedad leve.

― Tranquila, tu hermano estará bien.― intentó calmar Suikotsu a Sango.

― Higurashi, ve por la otra ruta.― ordenó Inuyasha, sabía que era arriesgado, pero si iban con cuidado llegarían bien.

― Capitán.― dijo preocupada Kagome, eso quería decir que debían ir por Sextan.

― Debemos llegar cuanto antes a Vega, fija el curso, voy en camino.

* * *

 _Día 56. Cuarto de entrenamiento._

Aprovechando su hora de descanso, Inuyasha "secuestro" a Kagome ni bien se topó con ella en el corredor. Para suerte de ambos, nadie estaba entrenando en aquel momento y disfrutaban un poco del placer que proporcionaban sus bocas.

― Basta, alguien podría...― Kagome intentó alejar a Inuyasha, juraba que escuchó a alguien pasar en el corredor.

― Nadie vendrá, no hay entrenamiento hasta dentro de dos horas.

Inuyasha volvió a besar a Kagome, le encantaba hacer aquello y más si había riesgo de ser atrapados, ese factor le daba más emoción.

― Estamos por llegar al perímetro del planeta Sextan.― anunció Miroku por medio del comunicador.

― Copiado.― contestó para que no le fueran a buscar.― Tenemos unos minutos más.

― Capitán, usted tiene responsabilidades.― le recordó Kagome.

― Por ahora, mi única responsabilidad es tenerte entre mis brazos y mostrarte cuanto te amo.― la juntó a su cadera y le mostró lo excitado que ya estaba.

― Puedo sentirlo, capitán.― dijo sensualmente Kagome.

― ¡Inuyasha, los radares muestran meteoritos, ven cuanto antes!.― ahora era Kouga, quien estaba alarmado.

― Ya voy.― de mala gana contestó, los meteoritos no eran buenos.― Ve a tu cabina y espera que te llame.― ordenó al darle un último beso.

 **…**

 _Pantano de Sextan._

Hacía unas horas se vieron en la necesidad de aterrizar en Sextan, los meteoritos dañaron dos propulsores y debían arreglarlos cuanto antes, sin ellos, no llegarían a Vega a tiempo.

Se tomaron todas las medidas necesarias, pero cuando se preparaban para irse, los habitantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

― ¡Corran hacia la nave! ¡Muévanse!― ordenó Inuyasha, al abrirse paso y con ayuda de su arma mantener lejos a aquellas criaturas.

― ¡Rápido! ¡Niñitas muevan esas piernas!― alentó Kouga desde la compuerta principal de la nave.

― Kagome.― nombró Inuyasha al entrar.

Él había estado ayudando en las reparaciones, mientras ella solo debía quedarse cerca de la compuerta y vigilar, debió ser de las primeras en entrar, pero por más que la buscaba, no la veía.

― Kagome ¡Kagome!― gritó al no encontrarla, a esas alturas no le importaba aparentar, solo quería encontrarla.― ¡¿Dónde está?!

― ¡Kagome está por allá!.― señaló Shippo al verla a lo lejos.

Kagome estaba tirada en el lodo, con un tronco sobre sus piernas. Al ver a los Sextanianos, corrió de inmediato a la nave, pero se vio frustrada cuando un tronco la derribó y quejándola presa. Ahora, luchaba por mantener a tres machos lejos de ella, con ayuda de su arma, un arma que se estaba quedando sin disparos. Sabía que si la cogían era su fin, abusarían de ella hasta matarla. Por ello, si veía todo perdido, usaría su último disparo para acabar con su vida.

― ¡Inuyasha espera!― gritó Kouga en un intento de detenerlo, era suicida regresar.

― Si ven que me es imposible regresar, se van, Miroku, quedas a cargo. Es una orden.― agregó al ver que su mejor amigo iba a contradecirlo.

― Ustedes, ayuden a abrirle paso al capitán.― ordenó Miroku a algunos hombres.

Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad, matando a algunos de esos pálidos réptiles. No iba a dejar que tocaran a Kagome, no le iba a pasar nada malo, la ayudaría a volver a la nave, aún si ello significaba perder su vida.

― ¡Kagome!

― No puedo quitarlo.― estaba aliviada de escuchar a Inuyasha, pero también asustada, él estaba arriesgando su vida por ella.

― Toma.― dijo al darle una nueva arma.― Deberás cubrir mi espalda.

Usando toda su fuerza cargó el tronco, y lo lanzó sobre dos machos. Kagome estaba sumamente sorprendida, no tenía idea que Inuyasha fuera tan fuerte.

Una vez libre el camino, Inuyasha cargó a Kagome en su espalda, la nave ya estaba despegando pero lograron entrar justo a tiempo. De inmediato Suikotsu fue a atenderlos, todo indicaba que estaban bien, pero Inuyasha sentía su cuerpo arder, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, era como si su propio cuerpo luchara contra algo, no sabía con qué, jamás le había pasado.

 **...**

 _Camarote del capitán_.

Kagome caminaba por el corredor rumbo a su cabina, cuando fue jalada a uno de los camarotes y quedar contra la pared en mitad de la oscuridad. Inicialmente se espantó pero enseguida al sentir el embriagante aroma de Inuyasha y sus besos a lo largo de su cuello, se calmó. Se dejó llevar por las caricias y se aferró al cuello de su capitán.

Había estado como animal enjaulado en su cabina, desde que Kagome estuvo por morir no podía quedarse quiero, solo quería apresarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Sin embargo, Suikotsu insistió en hacerle un chequeo y la mantenía en la bahía médica. Continuó caminando de un lado para otro y de pronto, sin saber cómo, percibió la presencia de Kagome, abrió la puerta y ella pasaba en ese instante, no queriendo perder más tiempo la jaló dentro de la habitación.

Y allí estaban, dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos. Inuyasha subió el vuelo del vestido de Kagome hasta su cintura, teniendo total libertad para sujetarla de los glúteos. Podía sentir como su creciente erección se aprisionaba en su pantalón, jamás se había excitado tan rápido y a tal grado.

En un movimiento de caderas, Kagome se froto contra el duro bulto en la entrepierna de Inuyasha en un intento por simular embestidas, estaba tan perdida que no fue consciente del momento en que el capitán le hizo poner una de sus piernas en su cintura y bajó el cierre de su vestido, solo se percató de ello hasta que sintió las manos de él jugar con el resorte de su panty. Sonaría increíble, pero nunca Hojo se había tomado la molestia de masturbarla, las pocas veces que tuvieron relaciones "iban directo al grano".

― Inuyasha, espera...― interrumpió separándose un poco, iba a explicarle que eso era nuevo para ella, pero se silenció por dos cosas, la primera, ver a Inuyasha diferente y la segunda, el chico no la dejo hablar.

― No, no puedo esperar.

― Pero... Hay algo que...

― Tu eres mía.― demandó con voz ronca.

― Sí, pero... ¡Ah!― no pudo evitar gemir al sentir dos dedos de Inuyasha en su interior.

Kagome se aferró con mayor fuerza a la ancha espalda del chico, en un intento por no caer al suelo, Inuyasha parecía saber lo que hacía y no se opondría a nada que él le hiciera.

Sus dedos estaban tan mojados por los fluidos de la azabache, sabía que a ella le estaba gustando por sus gritos ahogados y la manera en que se retorcía. Pero quería escucharla gritar, para ello con ayuda de su pulgar masajeó el pequeño botón que se encontraba duro. Le escuchó ahogar un grito y sonrió con malicia.

― Quiero que grites.― le habló al oído.― Solo yo te escucharé, te lo prometo.

Continuó con su placentera tortura en ella, le hacía retorcerse y los gritos que hasta ahora se había guardado, salían con su nombre. Iba siendo hora de llevarla a la cama, pero antes le quitaría el uniforme. Llevó una mano a la parte superior del vestido y lo bajo, dejando ver sus senos cubiertos por un sostén blanco. Llevo su boca hasta la carne expuesta de aquellos dos montes y no dejo de penétrala con sus dedos.

― Inu... Voy a... ¡Ah! Me voy a...

― Hazlo.― ordenó sin dejar de moverse, solo hasta que sintió los espasmos parar abandonó su interior, la puso de pie y dejó que el vestido cayera por sí solo.

Se sentía tan expuesta, Inuyasha la miraba fijamente ¿Le gustaría lo que veía?

― Eres tan hermosa, me encantas.― decía al acercársele, le terminó de quitar la ropa interior y en seguida la llevo a la cama.― Acuéstate bien y abre tus piernas.

Kagome se recostó, le vio deshacerse de su ropa apresuradamente y cuando trepaba a la cama, fue separando sus piernas como Inuyasha le ordenó.

Pasó su miembro por la mojada entrada de Kagome, lubricándolo, sabía que ella no era virgen, pero haría lo que fuera para que no olvidara su primera vez con él, desde ese momento se encargaría de que ella no deseara a otro.

Podía sentir su interior acoplarse a la longitud y grosor de Inuyasha, la lentitud con la que la penetraba la desquiciaba, quería que se dejara llevar y la poseyera a su antojo. Una vez que todo el miembro del chico estuvo dentro de la chica, ambos amantes iniciaron una danza con sus caderas, un mete y saca rítmico que lograba sacarles gemidos de placer.

Su unión estaba tan mojada que podían escuchar el sonido que se producía cada vez que Inuyasha arremetía contra la cavidad que le aprisionaba y no le quería dejar salir. A medida que la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaba, Kagome se aferraba a la sabana bajo ella con fuerza y en un intento por sentir más profundo las estocadas, colocó sus piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha.

El chico no creía lo que pasaba, tenía a su Kagome bajo él, recibiendo gustosa cada embestida, ya estaba perdida en su placer, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos brillosos por el deseo. Ya lo había decidido, no se separaría de ella, esa mujer era solo de él.

― Más... Inu, más...― pedía al sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y una extraña sensación se alojaba en su vientre.

― Acabemos juntos.

Inuyasha la aferró de las caderas y le ayudó a aumentar el ritmo, pronto los dos culminarían juntos, como debía ser. Un par de tortuosas embestidas más y ambos alcanzaron su orgasmo, seguido de una sensación de letargo. Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, sin llegar a poner todo su peso, solo se recostó sobre sus pechos y escuchó el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

Sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, pero a la vez relajado, creyó que el día que se acostara con Inuyasha un sentimiento de culpa la llenaría, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario estaba feliz, sintió a Inuyasha separarse de ella y ser besada por él.

― Te amo.― le murmuró esperando que la escuchara.

― Yo también, no veo la hora de repetirlo, pero debemos descansar.

― Deberíamos bañarnos.― sugirió al sentir su entrepierna mojada y pegajosa.

― No.― dijo cortante, por alguna razón quería que sus fluidos permanecieran más con ellos, que su esencia se impregnara lo más que se pudiera en Kagome y la de ella en él.― Duerme, que en un par de horas más, te despertaré de la mejor manera que puedas imaginar.

Kagome sonrió, pasando por alto la negativa de Inuyasha. A decir verdad tenía sueño y solo quería dormir junto a su capitán.

 **...**

Se levantó al sonar su alarma, en teoría debía levantarse a ejercitarse, pero ya había tenido mucho ejercicio en las últimas horas. Y decidió que contemplaría a la mujer que dormía acurrucada junto a él. Pasados unos minutos, la sintió estirarse e incorporarse solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

― Hola, buenos días.― saludó con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

― ¿Dormiste bien?― preguntó al pasar sus manos por la espalda de ella.

― Tengo un buen colchón.― respondió al acurrucarse sobre el pecho del chico.

― Te amo.

― Yo también, te amo.

― ¿Y esto?― preguntó sorprendido.

Kagome tenía en su torso claras marcas de sus manos y en el cuello un moretón, se acercó más para verlo mejor y notó dos pequeñas hendiduras, eran como marcas de colmillos. ¿Él le había hecho eso a Kagome? Claro que fue él ¿Quién más? Pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?

― Esto... No estoy segura de lo que paso, pero estoy bien.― intentó calmarlo, tenía una loca y descabellada teoría, pero era imposible que fuese cierta.― Tal vez, en Vega tengan las respuestas, yo tengo una teoría, pero no puede ser verdadera.

― Según tú, ¿Qué paso?

― Aún que improbable, pienso que...

― ¡Capitán! ¡Tenemos una situación!― gritó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Que Miroku y Kouga se encarguen!

― ¡Inuyasha trae tu trasero aquí!― Miroku fue ahora quien gritó.― El presidente quiere saber los por menores de nuestro aterrizaje en Sextan.

― Debes ir, hablamos más tarde.― alentó Kagome.

― Es una cita. Y no salgas hasta que me los lleve.― dijo al levantarse y ponerse el uniforme.

― Claro.

Inuyasha salió encontrando a Miroku esperándolo junto a Hakaku, un cabo del cuarto de comunicaciones.

― ¿Por qué tardabas? ¿Y por qué estaba cerrado?― quiso saber Miroku, por lo general podía entrar cuando quisiera.

― Estoy cansado, ayer casi muero ¿Recuerdas?

― En realidad, solo la señora Akito...

― La subteniente Higurashi.― cortó enfadado, después de la excitante noche que pasó con Kagome, no quería que le recordarán que eran fruto prohibido.

― Pero el comandante Hoshi tiene razón.― dijo Hakaku.― Deberíamos llamarla subteniente Akitoki, ya está casada y...

― Es teniente Higurashi ¿Escucharon?

En un segundo Inuyasha tenía estampado contra la pared al joven cabo, quien tenía una expresión de temor. Miroku de inmediato intervino para calmar a su amigo, hace años que no le veía un ataque de ira similar.

― Tranquilo, suéltalo.

― Hay que contestar una llamada.― dijo Inuyasha al soltarlo y caminar a paso veloz a la sala de comunicaciones.

 **...**

 _Despacho del capitán_.

Después de la llamada del presidente, Miroku siguió a Inuyasha decidido a saber la razón del ataque de ira, apenas cerró la puerta del despacho, encaró a su amigo.

― ¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Tu carácter, estás muy explosivo, más de lo normal.

― Estamos por llegar a Vega, alístate.

― No cambies el tema, ¡Atacaste a Hakaku!

― Estaba alterado, no volverá a pasar.― dijo en un intento por hacer que su amigo se fuera.

― Siempre he creído que te casaste con la persona equivocada.― soltó Miroku, ese tonto muchacho creía que no se daría cuenta, era como un libro abierto.― No solo yo, todos en esta nave, no somos entupidos, nos damos cuenta de como se ven, ambos se atraen.

― No se de que hablas.

― Tú y la timonel.― ¿En verdad creía que se podía hacer el tonto?― Escucha, se que ambos están en una relación, pero ninguno es feliz y...

― Al bajar de la nave, todo volverá a ser como antes, Kagome ha pasado su prueba y le darán su ascenso, la cambiaran a otra tripulación.― eso era un hecho inevitable y era la excusa perfecta para mantener las apariencias.

― Ni tu te crees eso, las cosas no pueden ser como antes, ambos se necesitan.― dijo una tercera voz.

― ¡Sango! ¿Cuándo entraste?― habló sorprendido Inuyasha, no la había visto entrar.

― Tan tonto como siempre, ¿No conoces el divorcio o las anulaciones?― sí Miroku le hubiera dicho que iba hablar de ese asunto con Inuyasha, ella también hubiese ido.

― No podría hacerle eso a Kikyou y Kagome al alistarse tenía solo unas semanas de casada, no es lo correcto.

― Aquí están, recibimos una petición.― dijo Shippo recuperando el aire, le habían mandado en busca del capitán porque no contestaba.

― ¿Qué clase de petición?― Inuyasha se alegró, se libraría del acoso de ese par.

― No me dijeron, solo le dirán a usted capitán. ¿Pasa algo malo?― está bien que era el más joven en la tripulación, pero era un chico listo y estaba seguro que sus amigos hablaban de algo incómodo para el capitán.

― Nada de tu incumbencia.― respondió Inuyasha al dirigirse a la salida.

― ¿Es por Kagome?― ¡Bingo! Por la cara de sorpresa adivino.

― ¡¿Qué ya nadie respeta la vida privada de su capitán?!

Inuyasha salió molesto, iría a ver para que asunto le querían y luego a entrenar un rato, en verdad que necesitaba sacar toda la frustración que volvía a tener.

* * *

 _Día 66. Bahía de lanzamiento_.

Y como si todo estuviera en su contra, se toparon con la nave de entrenamiento médico. Y en ella, para su mala suerte iba Kikyou. Lo único bueno, podrían tratar a sus enfermos.

― Inuyasha, te extrañé mucho.― dijo al abrazarlo y colgarse del brazo izquierdo.

― Kikyou, es una sorpresa.

― Al saber que la nave médica podría encontrarlos, no lo dudé y vine.

― Vamos a otro lado.― no quiso que los presentes siguiesen viéndolos y se la llevo a uno de los corredores menos transitados.― Supongo que no se quedarán mucho tiempo.― rogaba porque dijera que fuese así.

― Nos quedaremos tres horas, podríamos aprovechar he ir a tu cuarto.

― Kikyou, aún debo terminar algo y...

― Solo te quitaré una hora.― interrumpió e intentó besarlo, pero Inuyasha ladeo la cabeza y al ser más alto, su propósito se vio frustrado.― Te doy dos opciones, vamos ahora o te apuras a terminar y gozamos cada minuto.― sugirió al pasar sugerentemente sus manos por el torso de su esposo.

― La segunda opción me parece mejor.― eso le daba tiempo para pensar en algo y deshacerse de ella.

― Voy a la bahía médica y me avisas para vernos en tu cuarto.

En la bahía médica, Sango estaba viendo a su hermano, él estaría bien. La nave médica llevaba justo el tratamiento que necesitaba. Pero su buen humor se esfumó al ver a la esposa del capitán, no era un secreto que tenían sus diferencias, la principal, no le gustaba como esposa de su amigo.

― Sango, siempre un gusto en verte.

― No puedo decir lo mismo.

― Ella es nueva.― dijo Kikyou al notar a una mujer que jamás había visto. Inuyasha no le había hablado de ella.

― Es temporal.

A paso firme se acercó hasta la mujer de ojos chocolate, averiguaría todo sobre esa mujer.

― Hola, soy Taisho Kikyou, esposa de tu capitán. Tú eres...

― Higurashi Kagome, SubTeniente y timonel de la nave, un gusto.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero se controló muy bien. Nunca se imaginó toparse con la esposa de Inuyasha ¿Por qué no le advirtió? ¿Qué pensaba al no decirle?. Sentía claramente la mirada de Kikyou sobre ella, escudriñándola y por su pose, quería hacerla sentir inferior.

― ¿Eres de Marte?― preguntó Kikyou, sí era de ese planeta no se preocuparía, en cualquier falla movería sus influencias y la deportaría, bendito fuese la tensión entre ambos planetas.

― No, humana.

― Y es la esposa de Akitoki Hojo.― intervino Sango para prevenir una discusión.― Curador en las oficinas de Registro e Historia. También está cumpliendo su prueba.

― Entonces, solo estarás en esta misión.― eso le alivió, no estaría mucho tiempo con su esposo.― ¿Sabes cuánto les queda? ¿De qué se trata el viaje?.

― Todo es clasificado.

― Claro.― debió suponerlo, nadie le diría algo.

 **...**

 _Despacho del capitán_.

Inuyasha mantenía una intensa charla con Myoga, ese viejo no le advirtió que su "amada" esposa viajaba en la nave médica.

― ¡Me dijo que ella no se enteraría! Ahora la tengo aquí y no para de acosar a mi tripulación.

― Tranquilo, ya me encargo.― dijo Myoga al sobarse el puente de la nariz. Se había ocupado de otras cosas y minutos antes de la llamada de Inuyasha, se enteró del asunto de la nave médica.

― Eso espero.

― Confía en mí, en cinco minutos quedas libre de nuevo.― dijo antes de colgar la comunicación.

Inuyasha fue a su minibar y se sirvió una bebida no alcohólica, como capitán uno de los requisitos era mantenerse sobrio. Se pasó de un solo trago la bebida, esperaba que Kikyou no se hubiese topado con Kagome, no quería que las cosas empeoraran. Escuchó a alguien entrar y volteó a la puerta.

― No me has llamado y en 52 minutos nos vamos, será de rápido pero es mejor a nada.― decía Kikyou al quitarse la ropa.

― Aún no termino, vístete.― dijo sin interés Inuyasha y fue a sentarse a su silla.

― No, claro que no, tú y yo tendremos sexo justo ahora.― estaba por quitarse el sostén cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

― Capitán, el vicealmirante ordena que la nave parta ahora mismo, es urgente.

Inuyasha sonrió lleno de dicha al escuchar la voz de Ginta. Su pesadilla estaba por acabar.

― ¡Ya voy, comiencen a alistarse!

― Pero qué...― no podía creer que Inuyasha estuviera rechazándola.

― Lo siento, debes irte.

― Podemos lograrlo.― no se iría sin dar batalla, intentó quitarle el pantalón pero fue rechazada.

― Tienes que irte, es una orden.― dijo firme, sin titubeos.― Vístete, nos vemos al llegar a la tierra.

Kikyou estaba furiosa, su esposo la había dejado, había salido del cuarto sin mirarla o darle un beso. Pues si así iban las cosas, ella podía jugar el mismo juego.

 **...**

 _Sala de observación_.

Después de revisar que nadie estuviera merodeando, se dirigió en busca de Kagome, le urgía verla, se volvería loco si no podía besarla ese día y más, después de haber tenido su visita sorpresa.

Y allí estaba ella, en la oscuridad entretenida viendo el infinito de estrellas a su alrededor.

― Hola, ¿Qué haces?― preguntó llegándole por la espalda, abrazarla por la cintura y llenarle de besos el cuello.

― Admirando el espacio.― contestó sin inmutarse.

En ese momento sus sentimientos eran un completo desastre, conocer a la esposa de Inuyasha le hizo repensar en lo que estaban haciendo, en lo que era correcto y en lo que no.

― Inuyasha detente.― intentó levantarse, pero solo logró que el chico la apresara más fuerte.

― No lo haré.

― ¡Para!― gritó molesta y finalmente se libró del abrazo.― No podemos seguir con esto.― expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

― La voy a dejar.― ya lo había pensado muy bien y en el momento que viviera de nuevo a Kikyou, le daría la noticia.

― ¡¿Qué?!― Inuyasha estaba loco y si lo decía para hacerle caer en sus brazos, se equivocaba.

― Dije que me voy a divorciar, lo llevo pensado y...

― No harás eso.

― ¿Por qué no?― estaba confundido, creyó que Kagome se alegraría.

― ¡No vamos a seguir con esto!

― ¡¿Por qué no?!― ahora él también gritó, su paciencia se evaporaba.

― No es correcto, no es justo para ellos.― se secó las lágrimas y caminó a la puerta, dispuesta a irse a dormir.― Hasta mañana capitán.

― ¡Maldición! ¡No te vas!― no le dejaría irse, de solo pensar que la perdía, su cuerpo palpitó y la apresó contra la pared.

― ¡Déjame!

― ¡No te dejare!― acercó su rostro al de ella y juntó sus frentes.― Kagome, yo...― habló ya más calmado.― Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti y te dejo, juro que...

― Te amo.― soltó en medio de lágrimas, era imposible mentirle o simplemente no quería hacerlo.

― Entonces está decidido.

― Yo no puedo dejarlo.

― No me importa, te mantendré presa en esta nave, empezando ahora.― tecleó un código de seguridad y bloqueó la puerta.― Y cuando regresemos, haré que nos manden a una misión primero de medio año y luego a una de al menos cinco años.

― Y yo con gusto iré.

Sin perder más tiempo, Inuyasha cargó a Kagome y la deposito en el sillón, le haría el amor con el universo como único testigo.

* * *

 **Mil perdones por la demora, me siento tan apenada, pero no sé qué hice y borré todos los guiones** **, intenté poner deshacer pero nada de nada** **,** **me tarde en ponerlos de nuevo y por las prisas no fui guardando, se apagó la laptop y al reanudarse no me lo rescató completo.**

 **Pero** **ya sin más, aquí la segunda parte y en un momento más colocó la tercera y última.**

 **Espero sus valiosas opiniones.**

 **02/02/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **XSS-Shikon**

Capítulo 3.

 _Día 69. Camarote del Capitán._

Después de una excitante y ardiente noche, Kagome se encontraba explicándole a Inuyasha, una posible razón por la cual ella volvía a tener una mordedura en su cuello, seguía sin estar del todo segura, era de noche y como en las veces anteriores, la mayor parte del tiempo se ocupó por sentir el placer en su cuerpo. Pero por un instante volvió a ver a Inuyasha con orejas parecidas a las de un perro.

Lo que si recordaba muy bien, fue el momento en que Ix'chel se lo había mencionado, Inuyasha era un hanyou en estado de letargo y lo veía en su aura.

― Espera ¿Qué?.― no sabía que Kagome sabía gastar bromas, él con orejas de perro.

― Eso dijo, intenté decírtelo pero interrumpieron. Además, tus padres son humanos, no creí haberla entendido bien, pensé que era una metáfora o simplemente hablaba de otra cosa.

― Exactamente, mi madre es humana y mi padre también.

― Debe haber otra explicación para la mordedura.― intentó restarle importancia, salió de la cama y fue al baño por el botiquín de medicinas, debía limpiar la mordida.

― ¿Qué haces?― Inuyasha había seguido a Kagome y la vio poniendo un algodón en su cuello.

― Limpiarla para que no se infecte.― contestó sin dejar de mirar el espejo, pero en un segundo, Inuyasha la había girado y sujetado de las manos.― ¿Qué pasa?

― No la vas a limpiar.― ordenó con voz ronca, puso su boca sobre la marca y comenzó a lamer la herida.

― Está bien, no lo haré.― no sabía el porqué, pero últimamente estaba más susceptible a Inuyasha, le escuchó gruñir y vio con asombro que ahora él tenía el cabello blanco y las orejas perrunas habían aparecido.― Inuyasha, necesito que te mires en el espejo.

Inuyasha se separó un poco y miró su reflejo, se apartó espantado y después de lo que pareció una eternidad que en realidad fueron unos segundos, se acercó al espejo. No podía créelo, tenía el cabello blanco, colmillos, sus ojos dorados estaban rodeados por un color rojo y ¡Tenía orejas!, llevó sus manos a ellas y se percató que sus uñas ahora eran garras.

― Te lastime con esto.― dijo al comprender que las marcas en el cuerpo de Kagome eran a causa de sus garras.

― En realidad no, si me dejaste marcas, pero nada fuera de lo normal, no sangre.

― ¡Pude lastimarte!

― Pero no lo hiciste.― le abrazó para intentar calmarlo, Inuyasha estaba alterándose de más, a ella le gustaba esa nueva apariencia suya.― Me encantan estas orejitas.― alzó sus manos y las acarició, ¡Eran tan suaves!, rio levemente al escuchar un ronroneo por parte del chico, quería decir que esa caricia le estaba gustando.― Nada malo pasa, me sigues gustando.

Inuyasha sonrió tontamente, Kagome era extraña, aceptaba ese cambió en él de lo más normal. No estaba histérica, ni escapó despavorida. Se había quedado a calmarlo y le miraba como siempre, con amor. Sin embargo, debía obtener respuestas y solo había dos personas que podían dárselas.

― Tengo que hablar con mis padres, pero están en la luna y no me puedo comunicar con ellos.

― Puede ser Sesshoumaru.― sugirió Kagome al recordar al medio hermano.

― Vamos al cuarto de comunicaciones.― no le gustaba mucho la idea de hablar con ese sujeto, pero no podía seguir con esas interrogantes en su cabeza.

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron al cuarto de comunicaciones, llamaron varias veces y cuando pensaban que nadie respondería, la pantalla dejo ver a un somnoliento hombre, mayor que Inuyasha pero parecido a él. Kagome decidió esperar en el corredor, quería darle su espacio a Inuyasha.

― ¿Qué es tan importante para que me despertaras a mit...?― Sesshoumaru se detuvo de hablar, ver a su medio hermano con aquella apariencia le había sorprendido.

― Lo estás viendo, dime qué me está pasando.― exigió el más joven.

― Eres un hanyou.

― Ya me di cuenta, genio.― dijo con sarcasmo.

― Eres adoptado ¿Contento? Ahora deja dormir.

Sesshoumaru estaba por cortar la comunicación, pero Inuyasha se apresuró a hablar.

― ¡No te atrevas a cortar! Sabemos que no soy adoptado.

Sesshoumaru suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que tener esa conversación, si no le explicaba algunas cosas pondría en riesgo a su tripulación.

― Padre es de la raza guerrera de los Inu, somos muy parecidos a los humanos, gracias a nuestras habilidades nos mezclamos muy bien.― explicaba al cambiar de apariencia, ahora lucía su cabello blanco, marcas moradas en las mejillas y los colmillos crecidos.

― ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

― Tu nunca mostraste inicios de nuestra naturaleza, muy raros son los hanyou que poseen poderes, entonces mi padre no lo vio necesario y fue bueno, de otra manera esa esposa tuya no se hubiera juntado contigo.

― ¿Por qué ahora?

― La única cosa que se me ocurre es que algo hizo despertar tu instinto. ¿Qué paso cuando cambiaste?

― No estoy seguro.

― ¿Qué paso?― insistió.

― Casi muero.

― Instinto de supervivencia, pero antes ya has estado en esa situación. ¿Qué paso en realidad?.

― Alguien casi muere a mi cargo.

― De nuevo, ya ha pasado...― dijo al estar hartándose de las esquivas que le daba Inuyasha.― A menos que, una mujer estuviera por morir, tu verdadera hembra.

― ¿Hembra?

― Compañera, la mujer que está destinada para ti, aquella por la cual darías tu vida.― de inmediato Inuyasha pensó en Kagome, ¡Claro que él daría la vida por ella!.― Los Inu, podemos procrear con cualquiera, pero en toda nuestra vida, solo existirá una persona a la que nos vincularemos de por vida, y cuando aparece ya no existirá nadie más que ella.

― ¿Cómo hago para volver a cambiar?― no podía seguir con esa imagen ante su tripulación.

― Aparéate con tu hembra.― contestó sin más y el sonrojó en la cara de Inuyasha subió a un nuevo nivel.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que...

― No soy idiota.― era más que obvio que el imbécil de su medio hermano le era "infiel" a su esposa, claro que si se veía de otro punto de vista, en realidad no lo era porque la otra mujer era su verdadera pareja, pero eso no se lo diría.― Ve por esa mujer y deja que tu instinto actúe.― agregó al querer terminar con la conversación.

― No quiero lastimarla, la he mordido en dos ocasiones y...― explicaba claramente avergonzado, pero imaginó que era menos vergonzoso que si fueran sus padres.

― Felicidades, la marcaste, quiere decir que su lazo se fortaleció, te iras dando cuenta de las cosas poco a...― un llanto se escuchó de fondo y Sesshoumaru se apresuró a cortar la llamada.― Me tengo que ir.

― ¡Sesshoumaru!― sabía que su hermano debía atender a su pequeño hijo, pero él tenía aún más inquietudes.

― No la lastimaras, te lo digo por experiencia.― fue lo último que dijo antes de que la pantalla se pusiera negra.

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo, movía sus pies por el nerviosismo y a la espera de que Inuyasha saliera, ya llevaba varios minutos y no tenía para cuando salir. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándola.

― ¿Todo bien?― se paró frente a Inuyasha y le observó, a la espera de captar cualquier cosa en él.

― Me aclaró algunas cosas.

― No estás satisfecho.― supuso por el tono de voz.

― Regresemos a la cama.― dijo al tomarla de las manos.― No deben encontrarnos en el pasillo y necesito que me ayudes con la tensión.― pidió al inclinarse y besarla en el cuello.

Kagome sonrió y se dejó llevar, ya luego tendría tiempo para que Inuyasha le explicara las cosas. Por su parte, el capitán se guardaría algunas partes de la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, como por ejemplo la marca y el asunto de la hembra. Debía llevar las cosas con calma, primero quería terminar lo suyo con Kikyou.

* * *

 _Puerto espacial de las fuerzas espaciales orientales. Hangar MJ-46._

La misión del XSS-Shikon había llegado a su fin, lo que significaba que Inuyasha y Kagome ya no podrían verse tan seguido, sin embargo, en tres semanas podía que los mandaran a otra misión, está un poco más larga e Inuyasha se encargaría de que les asignarán aquella encomienda. En los últimos días logró controlar su instinto a un grado de no necesitar a todo momento a Kagome junto a él, pero el solo pensar que debía regresar con Akitoki, su bestia amenazaba con salir.

― Teniente Higurashi.― llamó un hombre que portaba el uniforme de "Agencia espacial internacional" y una insignia que le identificaba como el secretario de la misma.― Felicidades por el ascenso.― le estrecho la mano a la azabache y le indicó que le siguiera.― Venga conmigo, alguien quiere verla.

Kagome siguió a aquel hombre y podía sentir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ellos. Tan concentrada estaba pensando en Inuyasha, que no se fijó en el hombre que llevaba un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates.

― Kagome, bienvenida.― estaba muy feliz de verla de nuevo, la había extrañado muchísimo.

― Hojo.― dijo asombrada, no espero encontrarlo en ese momento.

― Me alegra que finalmente regresaras.― abrazó a su esposa y la beso en la mejilla.― Esto es para ti.― le dio los obsequios y recibió una sonrisa por parte de su esposa.― Te tengo una excelente noticia, ya no debes ir a la siguiente misión.― reveló esperando que ella recibiera gustosa la noticia.

― ¿De qué hablas?― no quería eso, ella quería seguir en el Shikon.

― Mi padre habló con algunos conocidos y ahora trabajaras en la tierra, tienes un nuevo puesto esperándote en...

― Higurashi.― interrumpió Inuyasha, había escuchado todo y no le iba a permitir a nadie que alejaran a su mujer de su lado.― Toda la tripulación en la nave en 10 minutos.

― Ella ya no tiene por qué ir, ya no es parte de la siguiente misión.― intervino Hojo.

― Sigue siendo parte de esta y el presidente espera.― dijo mientras retaba con la mirada al muchacho que eran un poco más bajo.― Otra cosa, solo la tripulación tiene permitido el acceso.― agregó al ver que Hojo tenía intenciones de seguirlos.

― Me llamas cuando termines.― pidió el castaño a Kagome, ahora comprendía porque decían que el capitán Taisho era de los más estrictos.

Kagome seguía a Inuyasha a pasos apresurados, con mucho trabajo le seguía el ritmo, por la postura rígida de él, la tensión en sus músculos, el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, sabía que estaba molesto. Aceleró su andar y le dio alcance, tomándolo del brazo, dispuesta a aclarar todo.

― Inuyasha, yo no sabía...― en un parpadeo se vio arrinconada entre los contenedores de suministros.

― ¿Quieres tu cambio?― la miró a los ojos, en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que Kagome ya no quería seguir en el Shikon.

― ¡No! Quiero seguir contigo.― ¿Cómo le preguntaba aquello? Si por ella fuera, no regresaría a la casa que compartía con Hojo.

― Yo lo arreglo, nadie te sacará de mi tripulación.― abrazó a la azabache con fuerza y poco a poco se fue calmando.

― ¿La reunión es de verdad?― no estaba segura si era algo que se había inventado Inuyasha o no.

― Si lo es, démonos prisa.― contestó con una sonrisa, le dio un suave beso y continuaron con su camino.

* * *

 _Departamentos 1K Tomigaya._

Todo parecía estar a su favor, Myoga le había dado las dos mejores noticias que pudo recibir. Primero estaba la asignación indefinida de Kagome al Shikon, solo él en su cargo como capitán podía sacarla de la tripulación y obviamente era algo que jamás iba a hacer. Segundo, pruebas de que su esposa le estaba siendo infiel con el director del hospital regional.

― ¿Quién es? Y no mientas.― dijo al mostrar las fotos, fingir total ignorancia y encarar a la que en poco sería su ex.

― En mi defensa, pasabas mucho tiempo fuera y cuando fui a la nave no me prestaste atención.― explicaba a toda prisa, jamás imaginó que alguien le enviaría fotos a Inuyasha.

― ¿Le quieres?

― Podemos arreglar lo nuestro.― no dejaría ir a Inuyasha, que se separarán implicaría una burla ante todos.― Sé que podemos, solo es una prueba que nos pone la vida y...

― No Kikyou.― interrumpió al ella intentar abrasarlo.― Contesta ¿Le quieres?.

― Aún podemos seguir juntos.― volvió a insistir.

― Kikyou, yo ya no te quiero.― confesó al querer terminar con todo de una vez.

― No digas eso.

― Es la verdad, por eso te pregunto eso, si él te quiere ve con él, porque hoy mismo dejo la casa.― informó al dirigirse a la recamara a recoger una maleta que ya tenía preparada.

― ¡No, Inuyasha!

― Se acabó y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión.

― ¡No te daré la anulación!

― Me la darás, a no ser que quieras que tu aventura de haga pública.― amenazó, sabiendo que con eso había ganado.

 **...**

 _Unidad habitacional 1R Shinjuku._

Tocó el timbre y aguardo a que le abrieran, se iba a ir a un hotel pero Miroku le llamó para darle la noticia de que Sango estaba embarazada y sus amigos insistieron para que fuese a su casa.

― En verdad la dejaste.― dijo Miroku al ver a su amigo con dos maletas.― Adelante hombre libre.

― Bienvenido ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?― invitó Sango.

― No gracias, ahora no tengo hambre.

― Bueno, toma asiento.― ofreció Miroku.― ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

― No estoy seguro, por lo menos estar libre ya está hecho, pero...

― Tú futuro con Kagome es incierto.― intuyó Sango.

― No se preocupen por eso, lo que importa es que serán padres.

― Así es, nuestro bebé tiene diez semanas.― dijo con orgullo Miroku.

― Supongo ya no vas a la próxima misión.― se aventuró a suponer Inuyasha.

― Claro que iré, lo dejaré cuando nazca.― explicó al poner ambas manos sobre su vientre.― Es mejor que busques a tu próximo jefe de operaciones tácticas.― sabiendo que al nacer su bebé, ella pasaría tres meses de permiso.

― ¿También debo buscar un primer oficial?

― Claro que no, Koga me puede sustituir un tiempo, como padre solo me dan dos semanas, es injusto.― dijo decaídamente Miroku.

― Más que suficiente, yo soy la que lleva otra vida en su interior.

― Pero quiero poder estar con ustedes.

― Ya no incomodes y muéstrale a Inuyasha su habitación.― ordenó sabiendo que ese tipo de escenas incomodaba a su amigo.

― Ya voy. Por acá hombre libre.

Inuyasha sonrió divertido, ¿Algún día podría encontrarse en una situación similar con Kagome? ¿Algún día estarían a la espera de un bebé?

* * *

Sango y Miroku pasaban una tarde tranquila viendo la televisión, su inquilino después de comer se fue a la habitación para darle su espacio y se lo agradecían. Lo que no esperaban era que a la media hora de iniciada la película, la señal fue interrumpida por una noticia urgente. El Museo de Guerra, en su presentación de una nueva sala, había explotado. No sabían el origen del incidente, pero se especulaba que era un ataque de un grupo anarquista. Miroku al ver una escena antes de la explosión de Kagome con Hojo, se levantó corriendo a la habitación de Inuyasha. Al abrir la puerta se frustró al ver a su amigo durmiendo.

― ¡Inuyasha despierta!.

― ¿Qué sucede?― estaba cansado y el tonto de Miroku lo iba a molestar

― Atacaron el Museo de Guerra, estaban haciendo la presentación de la nueva sala, Kagome estaba allí con Hojo.― en ese momento el color se le fue a Inuyasha, era imposible.

― ¡¿Ella está bien?!― preguntó al cambiarse con rapidez.

― No lo sé, no dicen mucho en las noticias, te espero en el estacionamiento.

Inuyasha cogió su celular y llamó a Kagome, pero le manda a buzón. Siguió a Miroku y rogaba para que la azabache estuviera con bien. No era justo que esto pasara ahora que tenían una oportunidad para seguir juntos.

 **...**

 _Afueras del Museo de Guerra._

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango llegaron cuando los bomberos ya habían controlado el fuego, los heridos leves eran atendidos en carpas médicas y los graves eran transportados a los hospitales. Los tres caminaban entre la muchedumbre en busca de Kagome, pero no había rastro de ella, tal vez estaba camino a un hospital. Y en su trayecto de regresó a lo lejos vieron a Myoga, corrieron para darle alcance, él era quien podía darles información.

― ¡Myoga!― gritó Inuyasha.

― Están aquí.― ya se le hacía raro no dar con ellos.

― ¿Kagome dónde está?

― Por acá, tranquilo muchacho, ella está bien.

Myoga los dirigió a una de las carpas más alejadas, allí solo estaban quienes ya habían sido examinados o estaban a la espera de noticias de familiares. En el momento que Inuyasha vio a Kagome, se apresuró a ir hasta ella, quería abrazarla y besarla, pero le gustase o no, debía mantener la mente fría, no tenía que olvidar seguir aparentando

― Kagome ¿Estás bien?.― el alma le había vuelto a Inuyasha, su azabache estaba sucia de polvo y solo tenía la mano izquierda vendada.

― Nada grave, estoy bien, gracias a tu entrenamiento vi que algo andaba mal en uno de los misiles de exhibición, pero no me dio tiempo de advertirles a los demás y ahora...― la voz se le quebró a mitad de la explicación, por un segundo pensó que moriría y solo quería llegar a ver a Inuyasha una vez más.

― Tranquila, todo está bien.

― Yo, yo solo quería verte de nuevo.

― Ya estoy aquí, y pronto partiremos a una nueva misión ¿Recuerdas?― le limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome sonrió e intentó controlar sus lágrimas, Inuyasha tenía razón, en tres días más volverían a estar juntos en la nave.

* * *

 _Cuárteles de las Fuerzas Espaciales Orientales. Oficina del Capitán Inuyasha Taisho._

Había atrasado la salida de la nave para darle tiempo a Kagome de recuperarse, pero jamás imaginó que Hojo saliera mal herido en la explosión. Ahora estaba estable en el hospital, pero había sufrido varias recaídas y Kagome le cuidaba como la fiel esposa que debía ser.

¡Tenía ganas de destrozar algo! Y le costaba controlarse, tenía la impresión que en cualquier momento su furia sería tanta que se transformaría. No quería que su compañera estuviera con otro.

― Inuyasha.― nombró la voz de un hombre.

― Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?― no esperaba esa visita.

― Sesshoumaru me dijo lo que te pasó ¿Por qué no nos contactaste en cuanto llegaste?― se sentó en una silla y aguardo que su hijo le contestase.

― Una larga historia.

― También me enteré que dejaste a tu esposa ¿Fue por tu hembra? ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?― en el momento que recibió esa noticia, él y su esposa se pusieron felices, jamás aprobaron a Kikyou como esposa de su hijo, pero aceptaron el matrimonio pensando que Inuyasha sería feliz.

― Es complicado, difícil de explicar.

― Te escucho.

InuNo escuchó con atención a su hijo, estaba sorprendido ¿Qué consejo podía darle? ¿Todo eso se hubiera evitado de contarle la verdad de su legado?

― ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo estar con ella?

― Sin duda es complicado.

― Inuyasha.― interrumpió Miroku.― Señor Taisho.

― Gusto en verte Miroku ¿Cómo han estado?

― Muy bien, Sango y yo seremos padres.― dio la noticia con una enorme sonrisa.

― Felicidades muchacho.

― Miroku ¿A qué viniste?― intervino Inuyasha al querer saber la razón de la visita.

― Hojo está muy grave, Kagome debe quedarse a cuidarlo, los médicos no saben por cuanto más seguirá así.― había hablado con Myoga y esas eran las noticias que se tenían.

― Entiendo.― dijo cabizbajo, intentando ocultar su frustración.

― Inuyasha ¿Estas bien?― podía sentir con claridad a su hijo tensarse y esperaba no perdiera el control.

― Lo iba a dejar, Kagome iba a dejar a Hojo, ¡Con esta situación no puede!― golpeo el escritorio.― No es correcto, no sería justo.― estaba frustrado, se iría por seis meses en los cuales no vería a Kagome y al regresar podía encontrarse con una Kagome que ya no le quería y volvía a querer a Hojo.

― Ella te quiere, ten por seguro que al volver nada cambiara en ustedes.― intentó animarlo Miroku, no era bueno que se martirizara de esa manera.

― Alista todo para partir, no podemos atrasar más la salida.― se levantó y se puso su chaqueta.

― Inuyasha.― llamó InuNo.

― Padre, estoy… Estaré bien, salúdame a mi madre.― salió de la oficina, para irse a la nave, deseando que Miroku tuviera razón.

Miroku e InuNo le observaron con pena, quisieran poder hacer más, ayudarlo a solucionar esa situación, pero nada podían hacer, solo les quedaba tener fe.

* * *

 _Puente de mando del Shikon._

Terminando su misión de seis meses, no les dejaron volver a tierra, les ordenaron ir a la estación espacial donde les informarían la nueva tarea, llevaban ya una semana varados y no les decían nada. Por esa causa Inuyasha estaba irritable, ya tenía seis meses sin Kagome, no sabía mucho de ella, solo lo que le decía Myoga, que ella estaba en casa y llevaba a Hojo a terapia porque a causa del accidente estuvo por quedar paralítico, pero se recuperaba poco a poco.

Quería que ya les dieran las órdenes y poder enfocarse en otra cosa, los únicos felices eran su tripulación por tener días libres, pero Sango y Miroku eran los eufóricos, habían sido padres de gemelas hace tres días y por ello, les autorizaron volver a la tierra en la próxima nave que salía en 8 horas.

Inuyasha se alegraba por sus amigos, pero pasaría un tiempo sin sus amigos y no tendría con quien desahogarse. Masajeó las sienes y se recostó en su silla, intentaría dormir y recuperarse de sus de desvelos.

Caminaba a paso decidido, le sudaban las manos por los nervios, pero ya no podía más, había esperado muchos meses y no planeaba esperar un día más. Pasó su muñeca por la cerradura digital de la puerta al puente de mando y sonrió de felicidad. En la silla del capitán estaba Inuyasha aparentemente dormido, hace tanto tiempo que no le veía y fue una visión tan hermosa que sacó su comunicador y le tomó una foto. Luego se situó frente a él y le movió levente, esperando despertarlo de apoco, no quería espantarlo, quería que su despertar fuera especial.

― Hola capitán.― saludó al verle abrir los ojos.

― ¡Kagome! Creí que...― no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, su azabache estaba en la nave.

― Hojo y yo, ya no estamos casados.

― ¿Qué paso?

― ¿Te mencioné que Hojo es una gran persona?― preguntó al comenzar a narrar la historia.

 _Kagome observaba el cielo nocturno desde la sala, era tan diferente a ver las estrellas en el espacio. En algún lugar de ese basto lugar, estaba Inuyasha dirigiendo a su tripulación, lo que ella daría por estar a su lado._

 _― No eres feliz.― dijo Hojo al caminar hasta ella, bien podía verla sonreír, reír y parecer alegre, pero su mirada estaba opaca._

 _― Estoy preocupada.― mintió_

 _― Se honesta conmigo._

 _― Hojo, debes tomar tu medicina.― pidió al ofrecerle unas píldoras y un vaso de agua._

 _― Ya estoy bien, pero las tomaré, ¿También te quiere?― preguntó una vez se pasó la medicina, sin embargo Kagome no contestó.― Es el capitán del "XSS_ _-_ _Shikon" ¿Verdad? Lo noté cuando fue a verte al hospital.― confesó al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella.― Te miraba como su mayor tesoro, es extraño, la primera vez que lo vi y te dio órdenes, creí que era un maldito contigo, supongo que solo estaba celoso. Me enteré que estaba casado y se separaron a los pocos días de llegar de aquella misión, ahora ella vive con el director del hospital regional._

 _― No sabía que te fueran con chismes._

 _― Y no, en la terapia escuché a las enfermeras hablar, también dicen_ _que_ _ella le engañaba desde hace tiempo y esa fue la razón de la separación._

 _― Eso quiere decir que no es por mí y solo imaginas cosas ¿Quieres_ _algo de cenar?_

 _― Kagome, no cambies el tema. Miras al cielo cada que puedes, como si esperaras ver algo._

 _― Prometí estar contigo, eso no importa, cumpliré mi promesa._

 _― Escúchame, nos casamos porque todos creían era lo correcto, los mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, sería lo más lógico, pero... No estamos enamorados, nos llegamos a atraer físicamente, pero no más de ello. Compartimos muchas cosas juntos y eso nos nubló._

 _― No quiero que termínenos mal, en verdad te aprecio mucho._

 _― Y yo a ti, por eso te pido que sigas tu sueño, yo ya estoy mejor, pero para evitar habladurías puedes enlistarte de nuevo cuando me reincorpore al trabajo._

 _― Te quiero, muchas gracias.― le abrazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió de felicidad, pronto estaría de nuevo con Inuyasha._

Inuyasha escuchaba atento, aún no podía creer su suerte, estaba pensando que estaba en medio de un sueño.

― ¿Estás aquí para quedarte?

― Claro que sí, pero hay un problema.― se sentó en las piernas de Inuyasha y pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de él.― Me aliste a destiempo y ahora no tengo camarote ¿Sabe en qué parte de la nave podría quedarme, capitán?― con el brazo libre acaricio provocativamente el pecho del chico.

― Si no le molesta compartir cama con alguien más, tengo el lugar idóneo.― contestó al acariciarle una de sus piernas.

― ¿Mi acompañante será un inu hanyou de ojos dorados?

― Tenlo por seguro.― dijo al transformarse, tenía tantas ganas de su hembra.

― ¿Y qué espera para mostrarme el lugar?

― Eso más tarde, ¿Sabes que puedo bloquear el acceso al puerto?― tecleó un código en el teclado oculto de su descansabrazos y ayudó a Kagome a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

― ¿Qué tiene pensado capitán?

― Hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.― la tomó de la barbilla y besó con toda la pasión contenida en esos meses.

* * *

 _3 años después._

 _Corredor del_ _"XSS-Shikon"._

Inuyasha iba a toda prisa por el pasillo a la bahía médica, le habían dicho que debieron llevar a Kagome de emergencia allí y de inmediato temió lo peor, sí debía ir a conseguir medicamento para ella ¡Quería saberlo ya!. Dobló en la última esquina y Kagome caminaba con total tranquilidad.

― ¿Qué paso?― de inmediato se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo, intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba.

― No tengo nada malo.

― ¿Entonces?― preguntó con ansias.

― Estoy embarazada.

― No mientas.― había querido recibir esa noticia desde hace tiempo y ahora esperaba que no fuera una broma de mal gusto.

― No lo hago.

― Tenemos que regresar, no puedes seguir abordo en esta misión.― estaba nervioso, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su familia.

― ¡Hey! No es peligrosa y no se puede retrasar, además, no pienso esperar siete meses a que regreses y no veas nacer a nuestro bebé.

― Los bebés nacen en 9 meses, estaré de regreso en 7, tengo tiempo.

― Quiero tenerte a mi lado en el embarazo y usted capitán, pasará esto conmigo.- le tomó de las manos en un intento por calmarlo.- Y, tengo dos meses.

― ¿Dos meses? Eso quiere decir que nacerá en la nave.

― Probablemente.

― ¡Miroku! ¡Sango!― gritó al ver pasar a sus amigos.

― ¿Y esa sonrisa?― preguntó Miroku, ver a Inuyasha en ese estado de euforia no era normal.― ¿Se dopo?― miró a Kagome en espera de una respuesta.

― Serán tíos.

― ¡Kyaaa! ¡Felicidades!― gritó Sango, saltando a abrazarlos, se alegraba tanto por ellos.

* * *

 _6 años después._

 _Suburbios de Osaka, casa Taisho-Higurashi._

Al terminar de recoger los juguetes de la sala, subió a su recámara para guardar la ropa. Estaba acomodando su ropa interior cuando se topó con el amuleto que recibió de Ix'chel hace años, sonrió de felicidad al recordar para que era "Casi nunca veo un par de auras fusionarse como las de ustedes, aquí un obsequio para ayudar a madurar su amor". Había funcionado muy bien, al formalizar su relación visitaron Vega de nuevo, donde Ix'chel los felicitó y ayudó a mantener en secreto la condición de Inuyasha. No es que fuese algo malo, pero de esa manera se libraban de investigaciones, análisis psicológicos, revaloraciones para saber si Inuyasha era apto para ser capitán. Volvió a guardar el amuleto y vio la hora, ya era tarde.

Se dirigió a la recamara que tenía una nave espacial en la puerta y al entrar vio el cuarto casi a oscuras, solo era alumbrada por las proyecciones del universo en el techo. Y en medio de la recamara, sentado en un tapete, estaba un niño de cinco años con pijama de dinosaurios y veía maravillado su falso universo.

― Tadashi, es hora de dormir.― dijo Kagome a su pequeño hijo, quien la miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Cuando Tadashi nació se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver sus ojos, eran dorados como cuando Inuyasha adquiría su forma de hanyou, eran su herencia paterna. No creían que heredara esa parte demoniaca que le hacía poder cambiar su apariencia, ya que su sangre estaba muy diluida, pero ya solo el tiempo lo diría.

― Quiero esperar a papá.― hace dos meses que su padre se había ido a una misión y esa noche ya debía volver.

― Él vendrá a verte cuando llegue.― cargó a Tadashi y lo llevó a la cama.

― Pero ya se tardó en llegar.― se quejó haciendo un gracioso puchero.

― Lo sé, pero te aseguro que no es porque quiera, si fuera por él, ya estaría aquí o no se hubiera ido.

Era verdad, Inuyasha ahora solo iba a misiones cortas al igual que ella y Tadashi se quedaba con sus abuelos, pero como favor a Myoga aceptó ir. Ella se quedó para que su pequeño no resintiera la separación.

― Pero él amaba ser capitán de la nave.― Kagome suspiró, Tadashi era demasiado listo y siempre encontraba como meterla en apuros.

― Ama más ser tu padre.― le dijo al tocarle la nariz con un dedo, de manera juguetona.― Ahora jovencito ¿Ya se lavó la boca?

― Claro que si.― dijo al sonreír y mostrar su dentadura.― ¿Cuándo podré ir a la nave de nuevo?― estaba ansioso, de vez en cuando su padre lo llevaba y jugaban que estaban en una misión.

― Estoy segura que al siguiente día de su llegada, papá te llevará.― apostaría a ello, Inuyasha consentía mucho a su hijo.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Tadashi tuviera a su hermanito? Todavía no se lo decían, se enteraron antes que Inuyasha se fuera y acordaron esperar a su regreso. ¿Tadashi se pondría celoso, lo tomaría bien o mal?

― Ahora duerme.― arropó a su pequeño y le paso su perro de peluche.

― No me gusta que se vaya por mucho tiempo.

― Ni a mí, pero debe hacerlo.

― Cuando crezca, voy a ser capitán de una nave.

― Para eso debes dormir bien.

― Mamá, duerme conmigo.

― Está bien.― se acomodó en la cama, le acarició su oscura melena mientras le tarareaba una canción y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **…**

Dejó su maleta en la sala, estaba muy cansado, debió entregar su reporte en cuanto llegó y lo que él ya quería era ir a casa, subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir junto a su esposa, pero ella no estaba allí, la cama seguía tendida. Fue a la habitación de su hijo y allí estaban, durmiendo profundamente que no se dieron cuenta de su llegada.

― Kagome, ya llegue.― murmuró a su oído.

― Hola, bienvenido.― saludo con pereza, quería recibirlo como se merecía pero moría de sueño.

― ¿Me hacen espacio?

― Claro.― se movió un poco e Inuyasha aprovechó para cargar a Tadashi, acostarse y poner a su hijo en su pecho.

Inuyasha finalmente estaba junto a las tres personas más importantes de su vida. Vio a su hijo y recordó que le tenía una sorpresa, había conseguido que le permitieran llevarlo a la siguiente misión, no era peligrosa, solo ir a Vega, recoger algunos suministros y llevarlos a la luna. Tadashi estaría eufórico, no solo por el viaje, sino porque en la luna estaba uno de los mejores Parque-Resort y es dónde aprovecharía para decirle que sería hermano mayor.

Quería despertarlo y darle la sorpresa, pero esa noticia se la daría luego, ahora solo dormiría para reponerse de los días de desveló que paso al no poder estar con ellos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Termine, muchas gracias por los mensajes que han dejado, me da gusto que lo que llevaba les gustase.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **02/02/201** **6**

 **Perdonar pero hoy me di cuenta que subí la versión anterior, es esta la que debía ser.**

 **03/02/2016**


End file.
